


last time

by elvenloki



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenloki/pseuds/elvenloki
Summary: 7 -  “I hope one day you’re as happy as you’re pretending to be.”17 -  “I’m sorry, but I can’t trust you anymore.”28 -  “I promised myself I wouldn’t let you complete me.”38 -  He was the picture of health. Which was amazing considering his lifestyle.41 -  The kiss tasted like tears.





	last time

With tears stinging your eyes, you walked with your head hanging low and your hands in fists.

Foot steps sounded behind you and you knew exactly who it was. John Murphy. He was the picture of health. Which was amazing considering his lifestyle.

His hands gripped your wrist and you felt him pull you into his chest into a back hug and you felt his breath on your neck and for a second you wondered why you were even mad in the first place, but then you remembered the way his hands were on the other girl’s waist and how fucking happy he looked as she kissed him and you pushed Murphy off of you, continuing on walking into the forest.

There were eyes on you both, and at the moment you couldn’t bring yourself to care.

“Y/N, listen to me!” He shouted at you, making you flinch and you looked at him, tears beginning to fall freely down your face. Murphy moved to wipe them away but you pushed his hand away from you. “I.. It didn’t mean anything, she’s the one who kissed me!” His voice shook and it took you a second to realize he was starting to cry.

You wanted to scream at him. Hit him, or hit something but you loved him too much to do that. You couldn’t hurt him, even if he hurt you first.

“I promised myself I wouldn’t let you complete me, Murphy. I told myself not to get attached because nothing ever fucking lasts and now… and now look where we are.” You looked at him, your arms holding yourself together pathetically. “I’m sorry, I just can’t trust you anymore.”

He looked at you with wide eyes and you could actually feel your heart breaking further, and you found yourself wondering if his did the same.

“Can… Y/N.. Can we kiss, just one more time? For the last time?” Murphy cautiously walked towards you and you nodded, meeting him halfway and then leaning up to kiss him. The kiss tasted like tears. Salty and his lips were soft, which was odd considering the fact that almost everyone had chapped lips and there was no lip balm on Earth.

It ended too fast in your opinion, Murphy stood up straight and you bit your lip trying to muster the courage to ask for another kiss but you were stronger than that.

“I hope one day you’re as happy as you’re pretending to be.” You heard him mutter to himself before turning back to the camp and leaving you crying in the forest.


End file.
